


Slowly, slowly (our hearts will meet someday)

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, But not exactly, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mark tried online dating, Maybe - Freeform, alternate universe highschool, pretend dating, renjuns a side character, they meet in a restaurant, yeri is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: All Mark wanted was a date with some cute girl named Yeri, but instead he ended up spending a whole evening trying to prove to some stranger, that he was Mark Lee, perfect boyfriend material





	Slowly, slowly (our hearts will meet someday)

  
  


"Uhm." Mark awkwardly shifted in his chair, looking at the blonde in front of him with confusion, and then at the orange head across the room, the one who had his eyes narrowed at Mark and was practically shooting daggers at him. "Who are you?"

"Donghyuck." The blonde answered, reaching over and placing his hand over Mark's, his warm skin almost burning right through Mark's contrastingly icy skin, and the large grin on his face melting his heart. This stranger was really doing stuff to him.

"Why are you sitting here?" Mark asked, genuinely confused.

He had swiped right on some dating app, spoken to some girl with cute eyes, talking about the course he did at uni and then finally managing to get a date with her. Mark was dressed in his best clothes (just a pair of jeans and a hoodie because he was a broke uni student with scrappy clothes), and he had chosen the best restaurant to go to. So he entered, took a seat, sipped through a glass of water before getting rudely interrupted by Donghyuck, who immediately sat down, not even giving an explanation as to why he was stealing the seat of his (future girl)friend.

"You see." Donghyuck cleared his throat, rubbing his hand over Mark's, and although he was a stranger who could possibly be a creep (and Mark hopes he isn't, because he's just too good looking to be one), he allowed him to slip his fingers into his and hold them like that for a while. "That orange haired guy across the room, Renjun? He's my ex-boyfriend, and he's having a hard time moving on, and thinks if he would stalk me he could get back with me."

"Uh, shouldn't you call the police?" Mark coughed, slowly trying to slip his hand out of Donghyuck's grip when Renjun slammed his glass of coke down on the table, the people around him sending his looks, and his shady appearance (his brightly coloured hair and light makeup) making him seem even more suspicious than he was.

"Uh, no." Donghyuck frowned, shaking his head. "Before being my ex, Renjun is my best friend, so I'm not gonna get a restraining order on him, just make it clear to him that I've moved on, so he can as well."

"Okay but, why me?" Donghyuck remained silent for a few seconds, before Mark watched as his face burst into a shade of deep red, his eyes widening and his hand heating up more than it was before. 

"Uhm you know," Donghyuck nervously smiled, pulling his hand back and scratching his head, a cute action that Mark made a note of. "You're cute so, why not?"

It was a lie to say that Mark didn't feel his heart beat faster because of those words, but he chose to ignore it. Donghyuck's plan was to just sit with Mark until Renjun left, but the orange head seemed determined to stay in his seat until the 'date' was over. Mark kept his eyes glued to the door as Donghyuck spoke, wondering when his date was actually going to show up. An hour passed, and their stomachs were filled with enough water when Mark got a message from the girl.

_ yerim (future wifey????) _

_ im so sorry mark !! I can't come  _

_ today but I promise to make it up  _

_ to you later ! I'm so sorry again <3 _

  
  


"Oh?" Donghyuck peered over the table, reading the message upside down, before laughing at the contact name. He threw his head back, his hair bouncing over his forehead, and his smile reaching up to his eyes, the biggest one Mark had ever seen. "Future wifey? Dude this is why you're single. I bet you're a horrible boyfriend"

"Hey." Mark frowned, quickly typing up a message and then shoving his phone into his pocket before leaning forward. "I can be a good boyfriend, it's just that I've never come across anyone I liked, other than Yerim."

"Mhm, sure." Donghyuck hummed, bringing the empty glass to his lips and trying to muffle his laughter. Mark huffed once again, before darting his eyes over to Renjun, who quickly dipped his head down, pretending to be looking through the menu (even though he had tried to use that same excuse a few times already).

"I can prove it." Mark said, an idea popping into his head. "I'll show you what an amazing boyfriend I can be. That way, I'll be able to prove you wrong, and your ex will finally move on."

Donghyuck paused to think, his eyes rising to the ceiling, and a pout forming on his face, an endearing move that Mark knew he wasn't ever going to be able to forget it. "Okay, let's do this."

Instead of eating in the restaurant they were in, Mark and Donghyuck got up, apologising to the waiters who had been pacing back and forth to their table, continuously asking them if they were ready to order. Renjun, quickly following in pursuit, paid for the small piece of cake he ordered half an hour ago, because he was hungry, and if the two weren't going to eat, they could suffer, not him though. 

"So where are we going Mr Boyfriend?" Donghyuck asked, casually slipping his hand into Mark's and leaning into his arm. Honestly, Mark was surprised how Donghyuck wasn't acting awkward with him, but instead very confidently getting closer. Not many people ever did that with him, something about how he looks intimidating (or so Jaehyun says), and because he doesn't smile much.

"To get food, because I'm still hungry. And my name's Mark." He replied, a chuckle left his mouth as Donghyuck nodded cutely, his mouth parted and his eyes staring up at him. 

"I know, but for today you're Mr Boyfriend." Donghyuck hummed, swinging his and Mark hand and glancing around himself, nearly catching a glimpse of Renjun, who was hiding very badly behind a pole and getting suspicious looks from the people near him. "Really? Going to a fast food shop for the first date?

"So what do you even like?" Mark asked, ignoring the precious statement as they entered the shop, the ringing of the bell above then deafening then for a few seconds, and the lovely aroma of burgers filling their senses. A buzzing sound from the stove that was on in the corner was the only sound present in the shop, other than the muttering of the man behind the counter.

"I like food." Donghyuck answered, tugging Mark to the counter and quickly telling the worker what he wanted to eat. "Other than that," Donghyuck paused, pushing himself off the counter and taking a seat on a high chair, waiting for the older to get food as well. "Music? Dancing? Anime?"

"Anime?" Mark snapped his head to Donghyuck causing the worker to flinch at his sudden interest. "I love anime."

"Well, you got one point for saying that." Donghyuck said, pointing his finger gun at Mark and pretending to shoot him, the amused look on his face only widened when Mark held a hand to his heart, making a face and then leaning back as if he got hit by the impact. The worker standing behind the counter only watched them with a small smile, before tapping in their order and starting to prepare it.

"So how many points do I need to win?" Mark asked, taking a seat beside him and then swinging his feet, accidentally knocking knees with Donghyuck, but not commenting about it. 

"10!" Donghyuck replied, holding up his hands with his fingers pointing out, the smug smile on his face making Mark narrow his eyes. "And just saying, getting points is really hard.

"I literally got a point for liking anime." Mark said, nudging Donghyuck's shoulder.

"Minus one point." Donghyuck grumbled, huffing before turning to the worker, who was hurrying around the open kitchen. "Yo dude, who do you think is a better boyfriend. This guy," Donghyuck gestured towards Mark, "Or me."He pointing fingers at himself and kept trying to hint to the person to choose him.

"My name's Jeno," He said, trying to conceal the smile he had in his face, but his eyes giving him away. "And I think that guy."

"Ha!" Mark cheered, jumping off his seat and starting to do a small dance, clicking his fingers and thanking Jeno. "Even he knows I'm a great boyfriend, although we're strangers."

"Whatever." Donghyuck rolled his eyes, but watched Mark finish off his dance, nearly slipping on the marble floor, causing the younger to burst into laughter again, clutching onto his stomach and shutting his eyes close.

"What school do you go to?" Mark panted, taking a seat again, out of breath from the dancing he had done.

"Oh uhm, SM high." Donghyuck replied, but his voice was quiet, almost as if he didn't want Mark to hear him.

"SM High? Yo dude I went there." Mark excitedly told him. "We could've been friends if we knew each other sooner."

"Haha, yeah maybe." Donghyuck averted his eyes, a look on his face that Mark couldn't interpret, and decided not to jump to conclusions.

The food was made quickly, thanks to Jeno wanting to kick them out of the shop after they accidentally spilled an entire bottle of Ketchup, and they made a move to leave the shop, surprised when they saw Renjun get off the bench across the street. He was really into this stalking thing.

"So now what, Mr Boyfriend?" Donghyuck questioned, reconnecting their hands after he jogged to the side to throw away his box.

"Dessert." Mark said, starting to walk quicker, causing Donghyuck to nearly trip a few times, before changing into a sprint and running down the road, his hand still intertwined with Donghyuck. 

"Woah slow down!" Donghyuck giggled, jumping over the flight of stairs and clutching onto Mark's arm in an attempt to make him stop running. He failed, obviously, and the two zipped down the street, slipping into one of the dessert stores and hurrying over to the counter, eager to get their treats.

"You can get anything you want!" Mark said, gesturing to the large variety of ice cream and waffles. Donghyuck nodded and then checked through the flavours, unable to choose the best one. Mark wait patiently, leaning against the glass and staring at Donghyuck.

"This one." Donghyuck said quietly pointing at one of the flavours through the glass and looking up at Mark with pleading eyes. He didn't have to think twice before buying it for him. After all, he had to prove that he could be an amazing boyfriend. Why? Because it was fun. "Thanks Mr Boyfriend."

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Mark asked, grabbing his own cup before leading Donghyuck out if the building. 

"Once this day is over." He replied, taking a bite of his ice cream and munching on it, causing Mark to grimace, because who the frick eats ice cream like that. "By the way, what do you study?"

"What do I study?" Mark tilted his head to the side, before understanding his question. "Ah! I study computer science at uni."

"Is it fun?" Donghyuck asked, nudging the elder to walking alongside him, down the path and into the park, which would've been dangerous at this time of the evening, but they wanted to enjoy the peacefulness. 

"I mean, for me it would be fun." Mark smiled, because he absolutely loved his work. "I love challenges, and whenever I mess up a code, or can't understand how the language works, once I finally understand it, that satisfying feeling is great!"

Donghyuck nodded, a sign telling Mark to continue.

"I've actually liked computer science ever since I was a kid." Mark confessed, remembering back to the days he spent trying to work out how basic technology works, but not getting far. "I wasn't good at it,  _ hell _ no, but after working my ass off, I've finally managed to become a decent student. You know, it's actually really important. Technology is advancing so quickly, and it's only going to get bigger."

The glint in Marks eyes as he spoke about the subject he loved so much, made Donghyuck's heart soften. He looked so happy, so excited, so  _ cute _ .

"Ah, I'm sorry." Mark apologised, lowering his gaze as he realised that he had started ranting about his course. "This is why I don't like talking to people about uni, I end up boring them. I bet this made me lose points."

"No no." Donghyuck immediately cleared, shaking his head and hands, "I found it interesting, I always thought computer science wasn't much, but seeing how passionate you are, I guess it must be really cool!"

Mark looked at Donghyuck as if he was crazy, since he wasn't expecting that at all. No one ever actually listened to him when he spoke, yet alone appreciate his course. That's why when he spoke to Yerim, and she showed the tiniest bit of interest in his life, he was determined to date her.

"Let me drop you home." Mark said, stopping Donghyuck from continuing. "Lead the way."

They held hands again, finding comfort in such a small gesture, and walked in silence, enjoying the few moments they had left with each other. The walk home wasn't long, unfortunately. It was only five minutes, and Mark didn't know why he had a horrible feeling wash over him, making him uncomfortable with the idea that Donghyuck and him were probably not going to meet again.

"I'll see you later then." Donghyuck said, slowly taking his hand out of Mark's, a cold reminder making both of them sigh. But before he got far, Mark remembered something and he jumped forward, grabbing the younger's shoulder and spinning him around. "Huh—what happened?"

"Did I win?" Mark asked, holding Donghyuck's shoulder and looking up at him with anticipation. The younger stared in confusion before chuckling softly.

"I mean," Donghyuck put a hand on his chin, pretending to think about it, "We ate at an unhealthy shop, the transport to the dessert place was very tiring, and then we wandered through an empty park at a dangerous time." Mark sighed, his hands dropping from Donghyuck's shoulders as he guessed the next sentence. "So you got about 9 points."

"One off." Mark tsked, taking a step back and stuffing his hands in his pockets, disappointment filling him, although it wasn't a big deal. 

"Well,' Donghyuck cleared his throat, causing Mark to raised his head and lock eyes with him. "The night isn't exactly over." 

Mark stood still and watched as Donghyuck's gaze fell from his eyes, travelling down to another part of his face. His face turned red from neck above, and he was so sure Donghyuck could see the nervousness in his movement. 

Deciding to just go for it, Mark took one step forward, waiting to see how Donghyuck would react, and when he saw nothing discouraging, he took another step, and then another, stopping until he was right in front of the blonde, their breaths blowing into the others face, and the same ringing sound of their pulse in their ears. 

"This okay, right?" Mark asked, cupping Donghyuck's cheek, and then awkwardly placing his other hand over his waist, hoping he wouldn't mind. When Donghyuck finally nodded, Mark took a deep breath, leaning down slightly (because although Donghyuck claimed to be the same height as him, he was a tiny bit smaller), and kissed him gently, their eyes fluttering close at the contact. They remained frozen in their place for a moment, each waiting for the other to take control, until Donghyuck sighed from his nose and wrapped his arms around Mark, pushing against his lips and bringing him closer.

Their bodies flushed together as Mark fixed his grip on Donghyuck's waist, tilting his head to the side and kissing back, a spark of joy passing through him. Donghyuck pulled away first, his lungs begging for air, and Mark kept his eyes shut, unable to open them in case Donghyuck seemed disappointed in the kiss. It wasn't kiss fault he was saving his kisses for special people only, resulting in him to not learn how to.

"Well?" Mark breathed, slowly tearing his arms off the other and stumbling back. Donghyuck brushed his hand through his hair, his eyes looking everywhere but Mark, and the two both cursed the fact that they were so awkward.

"—I guess." Donghyuck mumbled, turning around and rushing to his door, leaving Mark dumbfounded. 

"Wait what?!" Mark called out, not caring that he might disturb the neighbors, or worse Donghyuck's parents.

"I said," Donghyuck looked over his shoulder, his cheeks covered with a blush and a shy smile over his face. "You got a 100!"

And with that, Donghyuck burst open the house door, which closed quicker than it opened, and Mark's mouth dropped, seeing how flustered the younger got. He brought a hand to his face, forcing his mouth to close, and then turned around, his smile bigger than it was before. 

"100, huh?" Mark tittered, making his way out of the drive, before pausing as he realised he hadn't gotten the others number. "Shi— wait what?"

Mark tapped the pocket of his hoodie, a crunching sound which resembled paper being squashed was heard, and he hurriedly pulled it out, opening the small note in his hands and reading its contents.

  
  
  
  


_ You don't have to but uh _

_ Here's my number  _

_ \----------------- _

_ Donghyuck _

  
  
  


Mark glanced up at the window above his head, a shadow seen pulling the curtain forwards, which was clearly Donghyuck, and a small squeak was heard. He started making his way home, glad that the date he had went better than expected, although it wasn't with the person he had originally planned it with. Speaking of plans, Mark looked around the streets, wondering where Renjun ended up disappearing off to. Perhaps he got tired of stalking and went home. Or maybe he finally moved on? What if he really believed Mark and Donghyuck were a couple? They  _ were _ quite convincing, acting as if they're boyfriend even though they hadn't even become friends yet. 

"Hey." A voice from behind said, startling Mark and causing him to jump forwards with a hand over his chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Renjun?" Mark recognised him as soon as he turned around. The orange hair wasn't exactly something that would be forgotten that easily.

"I'm guessing Hyuck told you my name." Renjun said, a soft smile over his face, and if he wasn't Donghyuck's ex, Mark would've found the nickname that slipped his tongue cute, but at the moment, he didn't. "I just wanted to say," Renjun moved towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder and his warm smile spreading. "I'm glad you and Donghyuck finally got together. You have no idea how many years he's spent admiring you from afar."

"He...has?" Mark felt his throat getting dry as Renjun nodded, the smile on his face not disappearing. 

"Yeah, funnily enough, we were talking about you today, and I asked him if he had managed to make a move, or even talk to you. He said that he did, but I wasn't informed about you guys dating. Congrats though! I'm really happy. Take care of him Mark, he's been waiting for a really long time."

Mark didn't know what to think. The boy that he had just met today, just spoken to for the first time today, and just kissed today, had apparently been crushing on him for years.  _ Donghyuck also went to SM High _ , he reminded himself, almost slapping his own face for not realising what that sad smile on the blondes face was earlier that day. 

And Renjun, he didn't seem bothered at all by the fact Donghyuck was 'dating' Mark, instead rather elated? So did Donghyuck lie about dating Renjun? Did he sit with Mark because he wanted to finally start a friendship with him?

Well shit, now Mark wouldn't be able to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a two shot, but idk, might be a series of I can't make the plot fit


End file.
